


Tired

by BobaTea_Bubbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Little Ford, Non-Sexual, Platonic Cuddling, Stan Pines is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaTea_Bubbles/pseuds/BobaTea_Bubbles
Summary: It's late and Stan is tired, and he knows Ford is too, but he has to try and get his grumpy brother to bed before either of them get any sleep.//Teen Stans with age regressed!Ford//
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> ×Age regressed Ford is around four-five years old.
> 
> ×Stan knows Ford regresses from trauma and is 100% supportive and is always trying his best to be the best brother he can be
> 
> ×Might do some regressed Stan in the future if you guys would be interested!
> 
> ×Enjoy! 
> 
> \------------------------------------

"No!"

Stanley sighed deeply. He was frustrated, he was tired, and he was going to cry if Ford kept this up much longer.

"Buddy, please, just call it a night.", Stan pleaded. "It's gonna be midnight and I really don't want to be responsible of ya when you wake up all grouchy and mean because you wouldn't sleep when I asked you."

Ford glared at him then, really, truly glared, and if the look didn't seem so pouty it could've passed as scary.

"No.", Ford huffed sternly, crossing his arms firmly as he shook his head.

Stan shut his eyes with a heavy groan and ran a hand through his hair. It was so late and he was so tired...How did Ma handle this when they were younger? He was already close to giving up and he had only been dealing with this for one night. Of course had to power through, though. No matter how much he wanted to give up and throw himself under the thick covers on his bed. If his mom could do this he could too. He took a second to prepare himself but just as he opened his mouth to, once again, be the voice of reason Ford had jumped up from the bottom bunk, the journal he'd been doodling in forgotten as it fell onto the floor as Ford stomped his foot.

Stan's eyes flew open from the unexpected action and he was met with Ford's grumpy frown.

"No. No. No!", Ford whined suddenly, the tone of his voice hitched, his face red, and his hands bunched at his sides. Stan gulped. He hadn't been arguing or being unreasonable, he hadn't even tried being stern, and Ford was acting like there was a reason to be raising his voice. "You don' get to tell me what to do, Stan! I can stay up if I want!" Stan cringed . Oh boy. Sure, their parents were out of town for the week and wouldn't hear the fuss Ford was making right now but that didn't mean Stan thought that was an excuse to be loud.

Especially not this late. It was like Ford's voice was amplified just from how tired Stan felt.

Think of something. Think of something.

Stan raised his hands slowly, placatingly, and took a steady step forward, trying to calm Ford down before the situation got out of hand and he ended up dealing with more shouting.

"Buddy, listen to me for a sec, ok? I'm not tryin' to be mean, and I really need you to calm down, you're being too loud, Ford."

Ford furrowed his brows at Stan, not listening to his soft tone, and bunched his fists at his sides.

"'M not gonna sleep! You can't make me!", He fumed, stomping his foot again.

Stan flinched, hands dropping a bit. 

It wasn't that he was scared of Ford getting upset, although he'd prefer it if he didn't, it was that Stan was so tired and he knew Ford was tired too and if he didn't diffuse the situation they'd both be grumpy in the morning.

Ford was never really this upset when it came to bedtime. Usually they'd both be asleep by now and Stan didn't know what changed.

They had been chatting and Ford had been drawing. Stan said it was time for bed and then everything went down hill.

The only times Stan had trouble getting Ford to bed was when he was his normal age and was working on some nerdy school thing, too focused on his work to realize he should be asleep.

Was Ford working on something just now?

Stan clicked his tongue as a revelation came to him.

"Why don't you want to sleep, buddy?", Stan asked, keeping his voice open and light, not wanting to send Ford into a tantrum.

Ford's expression softened a tad at the question and he shifted in place. "Because! I don't want to. 'Was doing something else.", He grumbled. After a second he looked down, apparently not having much of an answer when asked so plainly.

"Is it because you were having fun coloring?", Stan asked and smiled a little when Ford looked over at his journal and then back to him with a small nod.

Bingo.

Ford had been working on something.

"Oh, coloring is great, I know, but you know we'll have more time to color tomorrow if we wake up early?", Stan said as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bottom bunk, leaning down to collect Ford's art supplies.

"Huh?", Ford asked tentatively, watching while Stan placed his stuff on the nightstand. "But I was coloring now." Stan nodded. "Yeaahh, but we can both color tomorrow when we aren't tired, so we won't fall asleep when we're trying to color, ok? Plus, we draw better when we get a good night's rest, did you know that?" Ford shook his head and Stan gasped lightly. "Well now you know, right? And you'll be able to draw better, trust me." Ford smiled a little, his earlier anger steadily leaving as he thought things over.

"Ok."

"Ok?", Stan asked and smiled when Ford nodded.

He was a pro at this.

"Thanks, Ford.", Stan said. "Ya know what else?"

Ford shook his head and blinked at him.  
Stan leaned in a bit more, hand next to his mouth like he was sharing a secret.

"If ya go to bed now, and we wake up early, we can bake some cookies with breakfast, so you can have a treat while we color."

Ford's eyes brightened and he smiled widely, hands bunching in his shirt as he bounced on his toes lightly.

"Really?", he gasped and Stan's heart gushed at how happy he was. 

"Sure thing, buddy."

Ford slowed down after another second and hummed.

"Cookies aren't for morning though, right?"

Stan chuckled.

"Well I think we'll make an exception for tomorrow, if ya can be good and head up to bed."

Ford nodded at the words, happy with Stan's answer, before turning back to his bed.

The top bunk was high off the ground and it was already late, dark, and now that everything was calm both Ford and Stan could feel the fatigue of the day creeping in.

Ford pursed his lips and stood in place, looking down as he thought over his options while his hands twisted in the hem of his shirt and he looked back at Stan.

Stan tilted his head questioningly. 

"You good, bud?"

Ford sniffed and motioned for Stan to come closer.

"Can I sleep...on your bunk?"

Stan blinked and looked over his bed.

"Oh! Sure, sorry, the ladder's too high up, I got ya--"

"Stay on the bottom too?"

Stan blinked and looked at him. "Huh?" 

It took Stan a second but...

"Oh! Oh, uh, yeah. Sure, Ford." He stepped over and grabbed an extra pillow from the top bunk.

"Gotta promise me you'll try and sleep though, ok?"

"Ok.", Ford promised, tugging on Stan's shirt as he stepped into the bottom bunk and onto the soft mattress.

"Right here. Stay.", Ford comanded as he pulled Stan down next to him, grabbing at the covers to bundle them both underneath it.  
After they were safely under the blankets Ford shuffled over to press himself against Stan's side, yawning contently.

He hummed as Stan moved to place a hand on his back in a small hug. 

Ford wrapped an arm back around Stan to return the gesture and nuzzled against Stan's side, eyes closing as fatigue overcame him. Stan followed him with a yawn of his own.

"Goodnight, Ford.", Stan whispered, squeezing him gently in the hug before settling better underneath the covers.

Ford squeezed back and smiled.

"Night, Stan."

**Author's Note:**

> ×Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ×Stan is precious and I love him! Ford is precious and i love him!
> 
> ×comments are welcomed!
> 
> ×I haven't written anything in a while so I might be a little rusty.


End file.
